Hermit crab (Far Harbor)
The hermit crab is a creature in the Fallout 4 add-on Far Harbor. Characteristics Biology Gameplay attributes Hermit crabs are giant creatures on par with fog crawlers, mirelurk queens and super mutant behemoths, though not quite as tall as the latter. As rare as they are powerful, hermit crabs are only ever encountered alone in a select few locations on Far Harbor Island where they masquerade as a wrecked Lobster Grill van choked with tires, mud and debris. Should something or someone venture close enough, the hermit crab will reveal itself and attack with its massive claws. The process of extracting itself from its shell takes quite some time and should usually suffice to put some distance between the Sole Survivor and the crab, provided the creature did not get the jump on its prey. Needless to say for a beast this size, hermit crabs are heavy hitters and can inflict immense damage with their claws while soaking up massive amounts of firepower in return. Fortunately, these crabs are quite slow and not exactly agile. They also can neither fit through doors nor mount obstacles. However, they do have the ability to create hatchlings that pour out at the player in waves. They will stop, pull halfway back into their shell and begin shaking before releasing about 4-6 hermit crab hatchlings at a time. Sometimes they will do that upon death as well. Hermit crabs usually do not attack until suitable prey gets within four to five meters of their position. They will, however, reveal themselves and actively start searching for trespassers if one stays in the general area for too long. This happens even when the player remained hidden during this time. Variants Hermit crab hatchling thumb Hermit crab hatchlings are identical to mirelurk hatchlings. They look similar (except the color of the skin), show the same behavior and are equally weak in combat, although they can swarm the player character in large numbers. |level =1 |perception =4 |hp =3 |dt = |dr =0 |er =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 =empty |items =* }} Hermit crab The average example of the species. These massive crustaceans are far too large for regular shells and have instead replaced them with "Lobster Grill Family Restaurant" brand trucks. |level = |perception = |hp = |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 =empty |items =* Various junk items, weapons and ammo * Hermit crab meat }} Giant hermit crab |level =21 |perception =6 |hp =750 |dt = |dr =100 |er =150 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 =empty |items =* Various junk items, weapons and ammo * Hermit crab meat }} Alpha hermit crab |level =31 |perception =7 |hp =1500 |dt =0 |dr =150 |er =200 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 =empty |items =* Various junk items, weapons and ammo * Hermit crab meat }} Glowing hermit crab A hermit crab that has absorbed large doses of radiation and is glowing because of it. |level =41 |perception =8 |hp =2000 |dt =0 |dr =200 |er =250 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 =empty |items =* Various junk items, weapons and ammo * Hermit crab meat }} Savage hermit crab |level =51 |perception =9 |hp =2750 |dt =0 |dr =250 |er =300 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 =empty |items =* Various junk items, weapons and ammo * Hermit crab meat }} Albino hermit crab The albino hermit crab is the strongest variant of its kind. It has white skin and red eyes. |level =61 |perception =10 |hp =3800 |dt =0 |dr =300 |er =350 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 =empty |items =* Various junk items, weapons and ammo * Hermit crab meat }} Locations * Briney's Bait and Tackle, in front of the building * Due west of the Oceanarium, at the farthest end of the destroyed bridge * A short distance due north of Waves Crest Orphanage, between two derelict pickup trucks in front of a Vim machine. * Just in front of the north screen of Eden Meadows Cinemas, assuming the resident ghouls had previously been taken out. * Far Harbor settlers may invite the Sole Survivor on a hermit crab hunt in the quest Deadliest Catch. The target is most often one of the crabs mentioned above (usually the one closest to the settlement where the quest was obtained), provided the creature is still alive at that point. Notes * Hermit crabs can be hard to spot with the naked eye, especially when approaching them from any direction but their front side. A power armor helmet equipped with a Targeting HUD will identify any hidden hermit crab immediately. ** Another, somewhat more dangerous check involves looking for a civilian suitcase that is stuffed between the tires inside of the Lobster Grill van. If there is one, then the wreck is harmless. However, if the suitcase is rather tucked against the van's roof, then prepare for combat. ** V.A.T.S. will identify hermit crabs but it will not be able to hit any other part of it other than the body * Hermit crabs do not seem to have any defense against radiation (whether damage or poisoning) whatsoever. * Encounters with hermit crabs appear to be unique occurrences for any given location. If they respawn at all, it takes significantly longer than usual. * Dead hermit crab hatchlings can be found scattered throughout Far Harbor, one being on the barrel in front of Longfellow's cabin. Appearances Hermit crabs appear in the Fallout 4 add-on Far Harbor. Gallery FO4FH-HermitCrab-Shell.jpeg|The Waves Crest Orphanage albino hermit crab in its shell. FO4FH-HermitCrab-Active.jpeg|The Waves Crest Orphanage albino hermit crab revealed and active FO4-FarHarbor-Creature-HermitCrab1.jpg|Oceanarium hermit crab before revealing itself FO4-FarHarbor-Creature-HermitCrab6.jpg|Oceanarium hermit crab out of its shell FO4-FarHarbor-Creature-HermitCrab5.jpg|Oceanarium hermit crab close up Category:Far Harbor creatures es:Cangrejo ermitaño ru:Краб-отшельник uk:Краб-відлюдник